


River

by Born_Villain



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 00:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20921408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Born_Villain/pseuds/Born_Villain
Summary: 希望你们能看的开心





	River

**Author's Note:**

> 希望你们能看的开心

0.

Martin做了一个很长很长的梦

他把与mads之间的点滴全都丢进了这个梦境里，真实性撕扯着他的神经，然后以一个潦草的方式结束了一切

对他来说，这不是什么好兆头，像是预示着他和mads只能走到这一步

也许他该想想怎么在糟糕的春季赛结束后利用短暂的时间恢复状态，他从来没有感觉这么难受过，而这驱使他不得不和joey讨论了这个话题，但确切的来说，他没有得到自己想要的答案

mads那时正坐在属于他的电竞椅后，摘下耳机带着好奇和关怀的目光看了他一眼

他问怎么了

martin笑了笑，说：“没事”

然后他们两个的对话戛然而止

有那么一刻，martin痛苦的想着，也许以后没事这几个字会成为他和mads之间对话的专属，他的意思是，某种客套的关心。但其实他和mads离这一步还差了很远的一段距离。他不可能告诉joey，去年荣誉加身到今年的艰难开局不是让他挫败的唯一一点

他也不可能告诉mads，他喜欢他

1.

如果一定要选择一个词来形容洲际赛前的fnc，martin认为，这个词一定是凑巧

和新队友tim的磨合已经进入了正轨，队友都对接下来的比赛充满了希望，按照他们想的那样，fnc能在这个夏季赛重新拾起他们的光芒，再次向世人证明，谁才是真正的欧洲雄狮

然后就渐渐跌落回谷底，悲观主义者martin心想

此刻他正坐在通往洛杉矶的飞机里，一本小说面朝下搁在他的大腿上。他穿了一身黑，尽管今早被hyli劝说几次，但他仍然放下了衣柜里为数不多的几件亮色系的衣服

他们即将面临着长达二十个小时的飞行旅途，martin并非不能忍受，hyli在一旁和他聊着天说些奇怪的见闻，这让他彻底冷静了下来。毕竟，他现在可以心无旁骛的准备着和北美队伍来一次亲密接触，对于他们来说，洲际赛和全明星是一年到头为数不多的可以放松的时刻，martin觉得自己该把握住这个机会

mads突然把手从后排伸到了hyli身旁，他的手里握着一包饼干

“谢谢你mads”

“这是给martin的，不是给你的”

Hyli有些意味深长的转头看了一眼mads

“他出门前没有吃早餐”

“真是好队友broxah” Hyli听了他的话，把饼干递给了坐在一旁有些呆愣的martin，“bwipo也没吃，你怎么不给他带一个”

mads被这句话噎了一下，他现在也无从反驳，尴尬的气氛在他们之间蔓延，hyli觉得自己应该给打野一个台阶下，但martin却抢了个先

“mads应该问过了”martin的声音又细小又温柔，“谢谢你”

“没关系”

Hyli没兴趣再揪着这事情不放，几个人安静下来，除开中途因为飞机遭遇气流而不稳导致martin几次从梦中醒来，事实上，这个旅途也不算太糟糕

他们到达了酒店，短暂的解决了一顿晚饭后，martin说想要去超市买点东西

“我和你一起吧”

mads提议道，martin抿了抿嘴唇，既没反对也没同意，只是转身问了其他人要不要带东西

出乎意料的是没人需要，除了bwipo傻兮兮的那句给我带点美国当地食物回来，martin自动把那个当成了玩笑话，其他人都摇了摇头什么都没说

“好吧”

mads揽过martin的肩离开了餐厅

2.

其实也没什么好买的，martin和mads逛了一圈又一圈，最后只拿了盒口香糖就去结了账

黄昏的暮色在天空中蔓延，路灯这时候突然亮了起来，mads和martin并肩走着。martin确定自己握着那盒口香糖的手心已经被汗浸湿，他不明白为什么

和mads单独待在一起会让他紧张，但同时又很温暖，他尽量不让自己的表情看上去很奇怪，两个人也并非无言，mads充满磁性的嗓音牢牢抓住了martin的心，从一开始就是

martin摸了摸下巴上的胡子，心里想着，也许我来之前该花点时间刮掉它的

“我们是直接回酒店吗？”

“如果你想去别的什么地方，我不介意”

martin咬住下嘴唇，“那边有个公园，我们去走走吧”

mads轻轻点了点头，然后冲着martin露出一个微笑

公园小道两边的花草灌木丛都长的很好，martin深呼吸一口气，心情因为这里的新鲜空气而格外愉悦。夜晚的风吹过来有些凉，他把拿在手里的外套穿上了身，看着mads从远处的自动贩卖机里买了两罐橙汁，然后朝他走了过来

“谢谢”martin拉开易拉罐一小口一小口的喝着

“感觉怎样，和去年比起来？”

“去年我们是以春季赛冠军的身份来参加的洲际赛”martin朝mads露出一个苦笑，“今年就不是了”

“别担心，我们还有机会”

mads轻轻拍了拍martin的肩，向前快走两步把喝完的易拉罐丢进了垃圾桶

martin暗自叹了口气，他打算问那个问题了，就在刚才，他才正式决定下来

“mads，你有喜欢的人吗？”

martin看似平静的说了这句话，但他的内心仍然暗流涌动

mads稍稍愣了下，“算有吧”

martin心里的某一块突然沉了下去，然后咕噜咕噜的冒着泡，像童话里死掉的美人鱼一样

martin此刻觉得自己就像小美人鱼，开不了口无法向王子诉说真相，而王子告诉他，他将要和另一个人步入婚姻殿堂

下一步是什么呢，杀了王子换回自己的自由吗？martin自嘲的想着

“你有和别人说过吗？”

“没有”

那个人是谁？

martin几乎脱口而出，但他却没有发出一点点声音

两个人无言

“你好奇吗？”mads仿佛能够读到martin的心理活动，他在两个人沉默的这一会儿突然开了口，martin重重的点头，尽管理智告诉他，他不能这么做，可他还是没忍住

“是你”

“什……什么？”martin感到一阵惊慌，他预想过所有人，可就是没想到是他自己

“其实我也不太确定”mads自顾自往前走着，“martin，我们两个待在一起的时间太长了，就算我真的喜欢你，这也不是什么该惊讶的事”

martin心里突然有一种感觉，他的梦快要到尽头了，可他竟不知道这个尽头是好是坏

他很迫切的想要向mads证明他也很喜欢他，这种想法开始变得越来越强烈，这和从前的他大相径庭。说出来会好点吧，martin心想，说出来就没有那么多的顾虑了

“那我喜欢你，你知道吗？”martin走上去拽住mads的胳膊，他突然很想哭，“你真的一点感觉不到吗？”

mads看着martin那张脸，觉得对方的眼里隐隐有泛起泪花的趋势。mads想说没有，但这样又好像不对，他能感受到martin对他有不一样的情绪，但他根本不确定那是什么，就算说成亲密朋友之间的联系也不过分

“老实说，有那么一点”mads握住martin拽住自己胳膊的那只手，“但我没想过那是喜欢”

“broxah，你怎么也有如此愚蠢的一天”

martin凑近吻住了mads的嘴唇，他庆幸他在今晚的聚餐里喝了点啤酒，所以他可以把这莽撞的行为全部甩给那股酒劲儿，可这也就骗骗他自己

但是mads双手捧住他的脸回吻他的时候，他是没有想到的

martin脑子里紧绷的那根弦突然断掉了，他的眼泪到最后也还是没忍住。mads放开了他，他看见对方迷人的眼睛里像是燃起了一团火，灼烧着他最后的理智

“你总是这样”martin带着哭腔说道，“你总是有无数种办法让我这么喜欢你”

3.

mads和martin在一起了

那个潦草的没有下文的梦，在现实里被添上了一个结尾

可这个结尾也许并不好

洲际赛结束以后fnc的几次失败让martin陷入了一种自我怀疑的情绪，所以他又把自己放到了替补席，像去年那样

可这次没能起到作用

mads是在那以后，发现martin半夜仍然在训练室排位的

有一次他看见martin坐在亮着光的屏幕前，像个孩子一样整个人窝在电竞椅里睡的很深

mads把他抱回了他的房间，小心翼翼的尽量不吵醒他

然后第二天夜晚他仍是如此

但mads发誓今天不会任由他这样下去，他站在他的椅子背后，martin哈欠连天，手却还是选下了要玩的英雄

mads锁着眉头一时间不知道是该生气还是该心疼，他走到martin身旁抢了他的鼠标强行退出了这把游戏，一向温柔的他这次严肃的盯着martin，他的语气带着不允许反驳的强硬

“去睡觉”

“mads，就最后一把”

“不行，你状态不好训练也没用”

mads把martin从椅子上拽了起来，推着他进了自己的房间

adc抬头可怜兮兮的看了一眼打野，然后把床头的香薰机打开。martin重新换了款精油，飘出来的味道像是花香，mads仔细嗅了嗅发现得不出结论后，他就放弃了猜测。而martin此刻已经换好了睡衣躺在了床上

“That's my boy”

mads满意的点点头，关上灯退出房间那一刻，他听到martin叫住了他

“honey”martin尽量放低的声音在黑暗里也格外清晰，“你今晚可不可以留下来陪我？”

mads没有回应，只是转身躺在了martin的身边，他把martin拉进自己的怀里，就像往常一样，这样能让martin安心下来

“是我的问题吗？”

mads听到恋人闷闷的声音传到自己的耳朵里，他知道他又开始自我怀疑了

“不宝贝，你没有问题，别想这么多”

mads吻了吻martin的额头，然后握住对方的手。martin的指尖有些发凉，像是受了什么惊吓

“我真的很想赢”

“我明白”

“mads”martin挪了挪身体，在打野的怀里找了个更舒服的姿势，“我曾经以为自己是无所不能的，但现实没让我抓住机会”他顿了顿，接着补充道：“我喜欢把过错揽在自己身上，这样真的很痛苦”

mads有些恍惚，“我记得我从前总是告诉你，我们是一支队伍，失利并不完全来自于一个人，你没必要承担一切”

“这就是为什么我喜欢你”martin突然笑了，“你太温柔了mads，很难让人不对你动心”

mads也跟着他笑了起来，但很快他垂下眼来，伤感填满了他的情绪

两个人沉默了一会儿，mads低头看见martin皱着眉已经陷入了熟睡状态，他再次轻轻的吻了吻martin的额头，心里想着，睡吧，一切都会好起来的

可是就连他自己，也没办法不对现实产生无止境的担忧

4.

fnc进入到败者组之后，martin看上去其实没有想象中那么难过

luka在吃饭的时候和他聊了很多，老对手之间的友谊有时候会来的很密切，mads坐在一旁看着两个人因为同一件事咯咯笑着，对今晚的比赛稍微放了点心

“他和你说了什么？”

mads看见luka去找了自己的队友后，端着盘子移到martin的身边问他

“和比赛无关的事”martin微笑道，“只是闲扯了些别的话题”

“那很好，我很乐意看到你们这样”

martin点头，凑过去把脑袋搁在mads的胳膊上，然后握住了他的手

“谢谢你honey”

“我们之间不需要说这些”

黏黏糊糊的小情侣在饭堂第一次做出如此大胆的举动，hyli转头拍了拍两人身边空着的凳子，martin被吓到抬头看了一眼辅助，然后迅速红了脸

午饭离比赛开始没有隔着太长时间

上场前martin在内心对自己说着，S04并不是什么强大到无法攻破的敌人，而恋人站在他身旁轻轻握住了他的肩，这似乎奏了效，那天晚上他们拿出了自己准备已久的东西，三比零看起来很轻松的赢下了这场比赛

而这也意味着他们拿到了第二张通往世界赛的门票

martin站在台上鞠躬时，内心长舒了一口气，但很快的，他的神经又开始紧绷了起来

“你今天做的很棒”

到休息室的一段路很黑，mads找到身旁恋人的手轻轻握住

martin突然停下了脚步，转身扎进mads的怀里

他没有说话，但mads知道他在担心什么

“明天尽力就好，别给自己太大的压力”

martin点头，他踮起脚凑近mads的脸，嘴唇贴上去吻了吻他的眉心。mads是多好的伴侣啊，温柔又帅气，和他在一起时martin总是会忘记不愉快的事。可当他回头想想那个梦，他还是会很恍惚的，觉得现在的生活有些不真实

但mads就站在他的面前，接受了他的吻，接受了他的一切

martin心里，像被什么狠狠揉了一把

5.

他们还是输了

mads的大脑在那一瞬间突然宕机，他的胸腔里憋着一股难耐的酸楚，直到bwipo站起来拍了拍他，他才缓过神来

“你去看看martin吧”

上单叹了口气

mads抬起头，adc坐在座位上痛苦的把脸埋进了自己的双手里，hyli走过去抚摸他的后背想要帮他缓解下痛苦，然后冲mads摇了摇头，像是在告诉他，martin现在的情况很糟糕

“他在发抖”

hyli小声对他说

mads不是第一次见martin这么脆弱的一面，他陪着他从最难的17年走到了现在，martin大大小小的情绪他都感受过，他也因此花了很多时间与他促膝长谈。从前没有和martin在一起时，安慰他这个敏感的队友成了一种责任，而现在的他恨不得把恋人心里的痛苦全部转移到自己这里让他一个人承担，他心里清楚，没有人会比martin更难过

mads走过去趴在martin的椅子背后，他能听到他很小的吸气声，像蚂蚁一样爬满了他的五脏六腑。mads感到一阵抑郁的愤懑涌上他的喉咙，他紧紧握住martin的肩，然后低下头去，在martin漂亮的金发上烙下一个吻

“shh……it' s ok……”

他勉强扯出一个笑容，尽管声音里装出来的理智随时都会瓦解

martin还是没有说话，他闭上了眼睛，眼皮下蓄满的泪水让他的眼球格外肿胀。半晌他突然站起来收起桌子上的外设，然后飞快地，钻进了一片黑暗的后台

mads默默的跟在他身旁，背后是几个队友的叹息

“mads”martin的语气里没了往日那种活力，“你失望吗？”

“什么？”

“这场比赛，还有我，你失望吗？”

“别自责”mads在martin面前站定，“你还记得我给你说了什么吗？我们是个队伍，你不能就这么把错误揽在自己这儿，这样对你很不公平”

“我本该带动节奏的，可第四把真的让我很不安，我尽力去尝试也没用”

“我明白”mads伸长胳膊把martin拥进自己怀里，像安慰一个脆弱的孩子一样揉了揉他的头发，“今天好好休息一下吧，我知道你很累”

mads的吻落在martin的前额上，martin闭上眼，享受着打野温暖的怀抱给他带来的安慰。他突然觉得轻松了些，起码在这个时刻，他可以毫不顾忌的放下刚才发生的事，在mads的吻里迷失自己 

回到柏林的第一个夜晚他就失眠了

尽管睡意很浓，可怎么都无法入睡，martin翻了个身看向床边的闹钟，凌晨两点，他爬起来拉开窗帘匆匆瞥了一眼窗外的光景，漫天的星辰预示着明天的好天气

他不常回基地的房间睡觉，今晚也是，但这是他第一次在自己的公寓里感受到了铺天盖地的寂寞感，从前孤身一人时，这种感觉并不强烈，可自从身边多了个mads，他就多了个念想

他想mads，想的发疯

那个夜晚martin做了个也许是这辈子最任性的决定，他抓起手机给睡梦中的mads打了个电话。尽管mads声音里充满了倦意，但他仍然温柔的阻止了martin细小的道歉，他穿上外套换好鞋子拉开基地的大门，然后走进一片夜色里

他没让martin来基地找他，他觉得这样的事应该是他来做

而martin披着毯子窝在沙发里，静静的等着恋人的到来

“honey？”mads的声音响起，“你怎么不开灯？”

“我不想开”martin迫不及待的冲进mads的怀里，毯子掉落在地上，他们之间有了一个很深的吻

他很喜欢在mads身旁撒娇，就算是让人感到无可奈何的小脾气，mads也通通只会用微笑来化解，这让他们觉得他们之间总是有一种奇妙的羁绊

他们度过了荒唐而又火辣的一夜，mads十指扣住martin的双手听到他在自己的身下甜腻的呻（）吟时，他明白这种联系正在加深

他对martin的爱和martin相比有过之而无不及，如果可以，他恨不得把他揉进自己的身体里，这样他们就永远不会分开

欢愉过后，mads喘着粗气躺在martin身旁，他转了个身面对着martin，adc被汗浸湿的头发沾在额前，脸上是隐约可见的红晕，泛着水光的眼睛好像鹿眼一般

他看向martin的眼神突然变得更温柔

“martin”他轻轻唤他

“怎么了？”

“我爱你”

“我也爱你”

martin冲mads露出一个微笑，他意识到他们将要永远在一起了。而从前难以忘怀的过去和未知的未来都驱使他们前进，他们必须紧紧靠在一起

丹麦人甘愿沉溺在这条瑞典河流里，好像梦一般，他不愿醒来

入睡前mads感觉到martin在他的脸颊上留下了一个吻

他想，他度过了人生最漫长的一天

——END——


End file.
